


State of Company

by teatimeready



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Arguing, F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimeready/pseuds/teatimeready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine hates her job. She is somehow in charge of battling creatures from different realms, and with that she must deal with a romantic flame that just doesn't seem to ever burn out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just the start(Not a full chapter).

Tapping my right gloved middle finger over my burnt red, wood desk does nothing to pass the time. At Least no one has tried coming in to have me sign anymore papers.  Who put me in charge of doing that anyways? 

I sigh deeply, watching everyone rushing around through the glass walls of my large office. More like an apartment. Is that a pizza maker on the counter? Who put a pizza maker in my office? Somebody clearly doesn't want me to leave this building. Ever. 

Beep- “Miss Valentine? I’ve been instructed to inform you that team Delta has returned from their mission and has had a 100% accomplishment rate. No casualties. Dr. Banner has retired to Bio Lab 1 for personal reasons. Nothing to be alarmed about, he has assured me-”

“Thank you, Alice” I sigh, sitting up, “Is that all?”

“Captain Rogers is on his way up to your office as we speak too debrief, Miss.”

I glance at the round desk Alice is hiding behind, and she gives me a pointed look. Oh just great. I should really clean up my desk- throw away that empty coffee cup. It is just too far away though. “Thank you for that warning,”

“Your Welcome, Miss.” She smiles at me.

“And Alice? What have I told you about all the formality. We are friends, are we not?”  

“Yes, Val. My apologies.” I wave to her once before clicking end. Resting back into my chair, I wait for the storm to come. 

Past the round desk holding the few secretaries for this floor, my Alice included, I watch the glass elevator(which is painfully place in the middle of the hallway leading to other offices). What is with all this glass, Stark. Thank God the bathrooms are closed off. Some privacy is needed.  Not to mention that one attack will make this place come down like a tower of cards. The elevator moves up and down until I see a familiar handsome face. Still wearing his signature outfit he makes a beeline for my office door, completely disregarding the protocol of checking in with Alice first, and lets himself in. 

“Is this a good time?”

Nope. “Yes, of course. Please sit down.” He nods once and does as I ask, sitting with pristine posture across from me. I catch him glance with an almost knowing look towards the empty coffee cup, a ghost of a smile threatening to appear…

I glare at it, hoping that my hatred for it will make it disappear. No such luck.


	2. Not Done

I can’t get over my dreadful feelings towards Rodgers ever since the Genetic Perfection crisis. I know he had no control over it, and even more so, he has no recall of the damaging events that took place. Some would say its cruel of me to hold it against him, and have it ruin the perfect friendship(and work-relationship) we had. For how could I forgive Newton and Herman, the two whom single-handling were forced to bring forth a working formula for the GP virus, but not the all-around gentlemen, Captain. Steven Rodgers. Well, I suppose, things will just never be the same.


End file.
